darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
The Young and the Brainless
The Young and the Brainless is a soap opera. Didi Lovelost and her amorous disasters are at the core of one of the series's storylines. History The Young and the Brainless stars a cast of Didi Lovelost and Wisconsin Webfoot. Didi is a volatile character whose search for love leads to destruction. Wisconsin is a once-lover of hers. Other character possibly involved in the series's story are Lucas, another former romantic partner of Didi, Lucinda, a friend of Didi, and Spencer, an enemy of Didi. These three, however, might also be self-insert characters by Launchpad, Gosalyn, and Honker. Launchpad is a huge fan of The Young and the Brainless, so much so that it is his favorite soap opera. Fiction Cartoon Inside Darkwing Tower, Launchpad, Gosalyn, Honker are watching an episode of The Young and the Brainless in which Wisconsin Webfoot spurns Didi Lovelost. She does not take well to this and becomes dangerous, possibly going so far as to kill her former romantic partner. Darkwing, not a fan, gets them to stop watching to help him with the installaion of the new equipment SHUSH sent him. This includes a D-2000 supercomputer that in little time makes Launchpad feel obsolete. He and the children return to Darkwing Tower for things left to do, but there are none. Honker offers Launchpad a tape of the latest The Young and the Brainless episode to cheer him up, but Launchpad declines. Darkwing's arrival minutes later leads the children to discover that D-2000 has no data on emotions, so they feed her the tape of The Young and the Brainless. D-2000 is intrigued by the data and the character of Didi Lovelost. Honker uses the moment of distraction to reprogram the D-2000 to be less efficient and puts his cola aside on her control panel. Darkwing, also feeling the pressure of D-2000's superiority, walks up to the computer and slams his fist down on the cola mid-reprogramming. D-2000 fritzes and reawakens as Didi Lovelost, although at first the crew thinks she's acting as a generalization of a soap opera character. Didi imprints on Darkwing as the love of her life and becomes overbearing and invasive. Darkwing rejects her, triggering Didi's role as spurned woman. She prepares to execute Darkwing, but when she refers to herself as Didi Lovelost, the team realizes she's acting out soap opera scenarios. Gosalyn suggests they play along to manipulate her into letting Darkwing go. Launchpad dresses up as Lucas, Didi's former lover, and pretends to have come back for her. Didi falls for it, but still means to kill Darkwing. Gosalyn comes on stage next as Lucinda, a friend of Didi's, and claims Darkwing saved her life. Didi agrees to let Darkwing go for Lucinda's sake, but Honker's attempt to shut Didi down during the distraction brings her back in vengeance mode. She interprets him as Spencer, Darkwing's cousin. Launchpad can barely save them and by sheer luck they get to pull the switch on Didi. Didi dramatically shuts down proclaiming her love for Darkwing. Notes * The Young and the Brainless is a parody of The Young and the Restless, an American soap opera from the 1970s. * In DuckTales, a television series named The Young and the Featherless exists. It is a favorite show of Mrs. Crackshell. Category:Entertainment